


Lay the Flowers by the Grave

by Rays_Of_Write



Series: Linked Universe Oneshots & Drabbles [4]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: (I like them), (I like those too), But No Deaths, Cause like I'm not that mean, Flower Crowns, Fluff, Gen, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), gravestone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25458679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rays_Of_Write/pseuds/Rays_Of_Write
Summary: “Cat got your tongue?” Legend jabbed an elbow towards the house, more specifically the far right. A small stone with flowers blooming around it, for spring was coming on, as well as a ring of wilting ones, a grave. A grave wouldn’t normally be such a big deal, but with Wild that could be anyone.--Gravestones, but no death, I promise. Just a short comfort fic!
Relationships: Twilight & Wild (Linked Universe)
Series: Linked Universe Oneshots & Drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1777828
Comments: 20
Kudos: 262





	Lay the Flowers by the Grave

**Author's Note:**

> Yep it's me posting at 12:32 am 'cause I can
> 
>   
> ~~Also note: that death isn't gonna happen with me unless I kill all of the Links~~  
>  ~~~~  
>  _Chuckles evilly_  
> 

“Just around the corner and across a bridge and we’ll be there!” To many others in the group, Wild’s tone was far too enthusiastic, considering the fact that they had spent seven days hiking across the terrain of this vast Hyrule. Out of all the places, they had landed at Riverside Stable, which was very far away from Hateno Village. The group was finally starting to realize why Wild was always the most cheerful and resilient walker among the group. Sure he had the Slate but he did have to get to all of these points. Some of the group shuddered when Wild’s map went back online in his Hyrule and they saw the distance of Rito Village to the nearest point he would have had, the Great Plateau.

“Finally! Is everywhere in your Hyrule so far apart? I swear we’ve been walking for months.”

Wild turned around, not looking amused. “It's only been seven days and I  _ said _ we could use the Slate.”

“I don’t trust that stuff!”

“But you trust a bunch of different magic tools, rings, bracelets, and instruments.”

“That’s different.” Legend rolled his eyes. “It’s not like I have a ring that can teleport me.”

“Why do I find that highly unlikely?” Warriors flashed a smirk. 

“Shut it, Pretty Boy. You-” Legend stopped, his eyes landing on something that dismissed his words with a single glance. 

“Cat got your tongue?” Legend jabbed an elbow towards the house, more specifically the far right. A small stone with flowers blooming around it, for spring was coming on, as well as a ring of wilting ones, a grave. A grave wouldn’t normally be such a big deal, but with Wild that could be anyone. He was for sure a wild card and not without the baggage that comes with it. Four had noticed Legend’s elbow movement and tested the waters. If the grave was so close to an important part of his life, so out in the open, it would have to be someone important, but someone he had closure with. 

Four walked up to the grave. The writing was carefully engraved, everything smooth. The Champion clearly spent long hours on it, inch by inch. 

‘Wolfie: Through The Miles Are Where Memories Lie’

Wild knelt down, taking out a crown of glowing flowers and placing it on the top of the grave. He removed the wilting ones that no longer emitted the bright hue of a stunning lightened blue, shining deeply and purely in the dusk. 

\--

_ “Link, I’m so sorry.” Zelda’s hand touched his shoulder, placing a plate of glazed meat and fried greens. After the long search, Link couldn’t cook.  _

_ “It’s not your fault.” Zelda slipped into the chair beside him. _

_ “I know, but I should have known something about this.” She took a deep breath, clearing her mind. “But I suppose you’re right. I can’t change what happened.”  _

_ “I was thinking—” Link swallowed, fear and sadness building up somewhere in his body. “—I was thinking we could make him a grave.” _

_ “That’s a wonderful idea. Something to honor him with and remember him by.” _

_ “I asked Impa for a gravestone. It should be ready in a few days. Then we can carve out his name.” _

_ “No quote?” _

_ “We both know words aren’t my strong suit.” Zelda laughed, lighting up the mood a bit. _

_ “True. I can see if I can find one if you’d like.” _

_ - _

_ Nose buried in a book, wrapped up in a warm blanket, Zelda practically jumped up. Something in her mind had clicked, causing Link to rush over. _

_ ‘I found it!” _

_ “Yes?” _

_ “Through The Miles Are Where Memories Lie.” Link sat down, eyes beginning to form small tears, and enveloped Zelda in a sort of awkward hug. She dropped her book, raising her arms. Emotions got the best of him, and Link began to cry into her shoulder, old wounds opening up again. He breathed in the scent of silent princesses, sweet honeys, and long summer nights. Calming, like watching a sunset down by Hateno Beach. She began to hum a soft tune, helping Link relax. Once the crying had stopped, Link ran his fingers through Zelda’s silky hair. _

_ “Thank you.” They held that position for a long while, letting time stitch those wounds back together.  _

_ - _

_ “It's beautiful, Link.” _

_ “Hold on.” Link pulled out the Slate, letting Zelda’s face warp into confusion. Quickly, with great skill, Link’s fingers moved, pulling blue nightshade flowers into a crown. He placed it on the top of the grave and planted a few seeds of the glowing flower in the ground. “These will grow soon.” _

_ The sunset fell onto the grave, a coat of polish making it shine the slightest with the colors of orange and red.  _

_ \-- _

“Post-calamity.” Wild confirmed some questions that he knew were brewing within the other eight. “Most of you all had a companion at one time or another, right?” The cook took a deep breath, closing his eyes. A habit meaning that Wild was figuring something out. The group knew to give him time and wait until he opened his eyes, revealing the color of a bright sapphire mixed with the sea, burning in the hottest part of a fire. Complex and dangerous sounding, just like him. He gave a grin, meaning the night would be filled with memories and comfort.

“Come on in. I can make us something to eat. I’ll even tell a story if you all want to listen.”

“Good food, a roof over our heads, and tales of travel sound amazing.” Time opened the door of the house letting everyone file in. 

Wild took out assorted cooking supplies, then grabbed his Slate and pulled out various ingredients. Some vegetables, a honeycomb, meat, fresh milk, rock salt, and apples. With quick, trained hands, the vegetables were cut into cubes and long lengths. With the back of his knife, the Champion cracked open the honey, pouring the sweet, sticky substance into a bowl, which was decorated with swirls of color, rich and vibrant. With a different knife, he chopped the meat in small pieces, bite size and good for a soup. 

Wild took out a pan and a pot, throwing some goat butter into the pan and pouring several bottles of milk into the pot, letting it heat up. Once the butter had melted he took the vegetables letting them fry. 

Soon the side was done, a plate of glazed veggies. While the soup was finishing up, the Champion cut apples, setting them in a dish with honey. He slid them into the oven, something Wild was happy to use again. The smell of finished soup wafted through the air and lots of bowls were taken out and filled with spoonfuls of creamy meat soup. Just as the last bowl was filled, the sweet slices of honeyed apple were following, the last onto the table. 

“So, Wolfie was there for me during my adventure. Always, through the coldest nights and warmest days. Where I went, he went. He never left my side. He was loud, though, could not sneak around! That's where those flowers come in. They’re called blue nightshades and help with stealth. I would weave him one every week or so.”

“The grave?”

“After the Ganon was sealed, all the monsters had a 24 hour period of pure destruction. They were much harder to fight back, and even Majora’s mask didn’t work against them. We assumed that it was a last defense mechanism. We couldn’t find Wolfie anywhere, and we looked and looked. We assumed he died, so I made the grave to honor him. Flora helped pick the quote.” 

Twilight wrapped his arms around Wild, pulling him into a tight embrace. The champion twitched in surprise before returning the gesture. He gave a happy sigh, melting into the hug. Déjà vu flooded through Wild’s senses as the familiar smell of Wolfie came in. The Champion buried his head into the older’s pelt, letting the scent of nature, fur, and horses take up all of his thoughts. So familiar, like the days on road, helping people and attacking Lynels. The pelt was soft, just like Wolfie’s fur. The nights by warm campfires, getting winks of sleep while the wolf sat and watched over the Champion, were brought back into the front of this mind. 

“I'm sorry Wolfie left, Cub”

“It’s not your fault. I’m sure he had other important things to do.”

“Still.” The farmhand released this protégé from the hug, giving a small sentimental smile.

“I suppose I should get rid of it. I know he’s alive.”

“No, keep it. I’m sure Wolfie would have been happy to know that he was honored.”

“You really think?” Wild’s eyes sparkled in a way that showed wonder, hope, and innocence. Innocence that was taken from him far too many years ago. 

“I really know.”

\--

Dinner was done, the dishes had been washed. Wild snuck up behind Twilight, placing a blue nightshade flower crown on his head, adjusting it a bit. 

“I never got the chance to thank you. So yeah, thank you.” Wild’s face creased with a grateful smile. 

“No problem, Pup.”

The two shared another tight hug, a few old pains finally set to rest. 

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, hope you enjoyed. As always comments are very much appreciated as well as constitutive criticism, I'm forever learning.  
> Check out my Tumblr [@rayraythecrazy](https://rayraythecrazy.tumblr.com/) I'm a bit busy right now so I'm not taking writing asks and suggestions, unfortunately.


End file.
